Darkness593's Heroes Academy
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: Darkness593's story which he asked me to continue for a bit. 8 years after the events of Sonic heroes, the Heroes academy stands to teach new warriors to be heroes. This story will be centred around the introduction and growth of multiple OC'S, but will still feature official characters. Sonic belongs to SEGA.
1. Notice

**Guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've just been really busy ant the next chapter is a long one. I'll get it out as soon as I can. I hope everyone understands. Bye:}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel free to suggest OC's because while I have a good couple to use, I could still need some more.**

A bell rang in a temple, far from the reaches of civilisation. It was a simple temple, made of wood and with no paint on the walls. Monks walked around a simple courtyard, beginning their daily routines. One monk remained by the sleeping area, looking into one of the rooms. The monk knocked on the wall of the room.

"Dark," the monk called, "it's time to wake up. Your heading out of the trip to the Academy today, remember?"

"Ugh-uh," someone inside groaned, "uh-ugh-uuh-auh"

"Very well," the monk responded, "take your time. Teenagers."

A hand came out from under a blanket in the room. A ring of scabs sat at the base of it, encompassing the wrist. A red, blade-like object seemed to cover the forearm and jutted out at the elbow, but actually, it was the forearm, and a matching one was on the other arm. From the end of the blade to the shoulder, the arm had the same caucasian colouring as on the hand. The hand grabbed a pair of white gloves with large wrists and pulls them under the covers. After a few seconds, the person under the covers, Dark, sat up, throwing the covers off. Dark was a male hedgehog with brown quills and a bare torso and muzzle. Some quills clustered at the back of his head into four sections, two at the top that had a slight downward curve and two at the bottom that had a slight upward curve. Looking at him from the front, his quills were perfectly symmetrical. His eyes were a deep brown.

Dark got up and stretched before putting on a pair of light blue shoes with red straps. Dark then picked up a brown bag, which he had packed the previous night, and left his room. He crossed the courtyard to the front gate where the head monk was waiting.

All the monks were lemurs with black, white, grey, or sometimes mixed fur. They wore gold robes with hints of blue. Dark easily stood out amongst them.

"I can't thank you enough for taking me in all those years ago," Dark said to the head monk.

"we were not about to let you be sacrificed to Chaos by those cultist," the head monk reminded him, "It was merely a matter of doing what is right."

"I guess this is good-bye." Dark said, pushing the gate open.

"Farewell, and safe travels."

Dark walked out of the gate and down the stone steps that led to the road, which he would follow to the train station. A monk filling a bird feeder with birdseed waved at Dark as he passed, and Dark waved back. When he reached the road, he picked up the pace, making sure that he stayed on the sidewalk and avoided stepping on to the road itself. He reached the state without any problems and showed the dog behind the counter his pre-paid ticket for the train to Station Square.

"It'll b here in five minutes," the dog said in a bored tone, "the train arrives just beyond those doors."

Dark nodded to the dog and headed through a pair of big, green double doors. He sat down on a nearby bench and waited. After five minutes, the train hissed to a halt and the doors opened. Out stepped a relatively aged sparrow, who thanked the passengers for riding the train as they came off. When the passengers all left, Dark walked up to the sparrow.

"Ticket please," he said to Dark, who handed over his ticket, which was punched and handed back, "enjoy the ride sir."

"Thank you," Dark said to the sparrow.

"You are the most welcome," the sparrow responded. Dark knew he had brightened up the sparrow's day.

Dark sat down by one of the windows and placed his bag beside him, keeping one hand on it in case there were any crooks on the train. It was nearly noon when the train reached Station Square. Dark got off the train and looked around.

 **I can't copy and paste chapters so it may take a little bit to post chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark stepped of the train and looked around. The station platform was a gleaming white. Various posters hung from the wall, advertising GUN security robots with the tagline. "Keeping you safe when the heroes can't", "BEWARE" posters warning about the dangerous Dr. Eggman, and updated posters showing how the world's heroes currently look. To Darks surprise, Sonic and Shadow looked exactly the same in these posters as they did in the eight year old posters that used to hang in Darks former room at the monastery.

"Hey kid," a voice called, "you're one of the new academy students?"

"Uh yeah, I-," Dark looked at the person speaking to him, "you're, you're,"

"Sonic," the iconic blue Hedgehog finished Darks sentence, "and you should be over there with the other freshmen."

Sonic guided Dark to the other new students. Now that he was looking at him, Dark had to admit that Sonic really did look exactly the same as in his old posters.

"Forgive me," Dark said, "but, you look a lot younger than I'd thought you'd be."

"I get that a lot," Sonic admitted, "and, between you and me, a little time travel incident from when I was a kid has made it so that I age at a much slower rate than everyone else. Don't tell anyone, after all, we don't anyone trying to seek immortality through time travel now do we?"

"Then why tell me?" Dark asked.

"Because you've got this look about you. I just know I can trust you." Dark and Sonic reached the students, "Good luck at the academy."

Sonic waved good-bye as a monorail arrived at the station. It's sign read Heroes Academy. The other students filed into the different monorail cars, and Dark followed. He sat down in a booth that only had one other person in it. She was an albino raven wearing what looked like amor ripped straight from the Arthurian legends. She seemed to have blades growing from her arms. Dark felt sorry for her. Sure, he had blades too, but hers were iron, it was as if swords were sticking out of her arms.

"Arm those your wings?" Dark slipped up and immediately put his hands over his mouth when he realised he had said it aloud.

"Yes," she replied, not at all disturbed by it.

"Uh," Dark hesitated, not knowing what to say next, "they look deadly. I mean nice, they look nice."

"You're blades look nice as well"

"How did you know that they were blades?"

"I have an eye for that sort of thing."

The two sat in silence. Dark had a feeling he was the only one who felt awkward. She seemed to be examining him, probably waiting for him to say something.

"Uh...I'm Dark." he introduced himself.

"My name is Nevermore," she introduced herself, more calm and cheerful than Dark was at the moment, "maybe you call me Nina."

"Nina," Dark felt a little less awkward as he extended his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dark," Nina said, shaking his hand.

 **\- 5 hours later-**

Dark, Nina and the other students got off the monorail. The sound of clicking caused Dark to look to the monorail track. It was retracting into the station. It was that they noticed that they were on the other side of a wall.

"Where are we?," Dark asked.

"Inside the academy perimeter," a voice responded.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was one of the legendary heroes. Miles 'Tails' Prower stood before them. Though the reports said that he was younger than Sonic, he was currently taller than the Blue Blur, for reasons that Dark was the only student to be let in on.

"Heroes Academy," Tails explained, "is the most prestigious, well protected school for warriors in the world. Therefore, it only makes senses for me to design it as though it were a fortress. Now, if you'll all follow me, we're about to take of."

The wall closed behind the station as they all followed Tails into a big elevator. The whole pace rumbled as the elevator began to descend. They were able to see outside through a window. At first they saw fish swimming around, showing that they were underwater, but then, even though the elevator was going down, they ascended out of the water. Dark, among others, gasped in amazement. Tails chuckled at their excitement.

"This is incredible," one student, a rabbit, commented, "but none of the reports on the school said anything about it flying."

"There's a lot of things the reports don't tell you," Tails stated, "do you honestly believe I'd let the press get the secrets of my greatest creation?"

Dark looked at the water below and saw that the school wasn't even entirely out of the water yet, even though they were about a hundred feet in the air, with the elevator still descending. He also saw something else moving across the water. In no time, it reached the rising academy and started jumping up the side, parkour style. It wasn't until it was below them that realised it was Sonic. He jumped and grabbed hold of the elevator, giving everyone inside a brief salute before continuing his ascension.

"Amazing!" student cheered.

"I can't believe that was actually Sonic!" another exclaimed.

"I can't wait to tell mom about this," a fox girl next to Dark squealed.

"That was nothing," Tails stated, "you should have seen him when we took on the Egg Fleet."

The elevator lurched to a halt. The doors opened to reveal a yellow hallway lined with doors.

"These are your dorms," Tails explained, "you have free range to pick your room and your roommate, just remember, no funny business."

Everyone but Tails exited the elevator, which closed behind them. Everyone else, even Nina, used into the rooms, picking their roommates, leaving Dark with the fox girl and he room closest to the elevator.

"I guess we're roommates," Dark said, "I'm Dark."

"Komaki." the fox said shyly.

The two entered the room. It wass fairly spacious, a two person desk was tucked into the far left corner, a bunk bed in the far right. There was a table in the middle of the room, which Dark placed his bags on. There was a closet next to the door and two bean bag chair at foot of the bunk bed beside a small shelf loaded with books.

"The closet is all yours," Dark informed Komaki, "I won't be using it."

Komaki opened the closet door.

"Uh," she tapped one of Darks quills.

Dark turned around and saw that the closet was loaded with girls uniforms. There were also three buttons on the side of the closet, one blue, one yellow, the other red.

"Looks like you've got a uniform." Dark stated, "I wonder what these do."

Dark pushed the yellow button and the uniforms turned yellow.

"Cool," Dark said, clearly amused.

Komaki sighed and closed the door.

"You know." Dark said, "I think the colour of your uniform is supposed to represent which member of the team you'd be, as represented by the colour of Team Sonic. Blue for speed, yellow for flight and red for power. So which are you?"

"I would probably be speed since I'm not that strong and can't fly."

"Same."

Dark pulled some books out of his bag and placed them on top of the bookshelf.

"I hope you don't mind me using the bottom bunk," Dark stated, "it's just that I came from a monastery, so I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"I don't mind," Komaki responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark was up early that morning. Whether it was from excitement or not being used to sleeping in a bed, he didn't know. He was sitting in one of the bean bag chairs, reading one of his books. Komaki woke up later, slumping down out of the bunk bed. She made her way to the closet.

"Morning," Dark greeted her.

"Morning," she responded, opening the closet door.

She pushed the blue button in the closet, turning the uniforms blue. She then pulled one out and looked at Dark.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I get some privacy?" She asked.

"Oh," Dark realized what she meant, "sorry, I'll get out of your hair."

Dark left the room and closed the door behind him so Komaki could get dressed. He wasn't the only boy kicked out of his room for clothes purposes. Every other guy who shared a room with a girl was standing in the hallway. Dark looked over and saw a rabbit. He walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted the rabbit, "aren't you the guy who talked about a news article on the school yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I'm Gregor. Gregor the Rabbit. No relation to Cream."

"I'm Dark the Hedgehog. No relation to Sonic or Shadow."

The two shook hands. The doors opened and everyone else entered the hallway. Komaki was adjusting her skirt when she came out. One tired wolf walked past everyone, yawning into her hand. She pushed the button beside the elevator doors, but there was no indication that the elevator was coming.

"What's going on?" the wolf asked, annoyed.

"This might explain it," Komaki said, taking a sheet of paper off the door. She read it aloud.

"Freshmen/future heroes,

As this is your first day at the Academy, we have decided to put you through initiation. You may have already noticed that the elevator is out of order. This is no accident, as your first and hardest task is to scale the Academy, from the outside."

"Are they crazy?" Gregor interrupted, "that's suicide!"

"Doing this on your own," Komaki continued, "will be a suicidal choice, which is why we implore that you follow your instincts. As you climb, you will feel an unexplainable urge to aid certain students. Follow this urge, as it will lead you to your teammates. Good luck.

Professor Miles "Tails" Prower.

P.S. There is a warp ring on top of the school that will take you straight to your classroom."

"Great," a male wolf exclaimed, "so our only way to class is on top of the school."

"I guess that leaves just one choice then," Dark said, prying the elevator doors open and jumping out.

He grabbed onto the outer frame of the elevator doors for the floor below and looked up. No one else had jumped out yet. Dark leapt up and grabbed onto the frame he had jumped out of.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He asked the others, "You want to get to class don't you?"

Komaki poked her head out and looked around. She took a deep breath and reluctantly jumped. She grabbed a ladder rung that was directly below a service hatch five feet away from the elevator line. She looked at Dark.

"You should move," she told him, "the elevator might still be working for the staff."

"Right," Dalkos leapt to the side, grabbing a nearby ledge.

One by one, the students jumped out of the opening. The flight students were the only ones able to jump up out of the opening, while the speed students were the fastest to find handholds. The power students simply made their own.

Dark looked up and spotted a pipe a short ways away. It was too far for him to reach with a simple jump, but he had a plan. He leapt up and, in the peak of his jump, he froze the water in the air into a temporary ice platform to grant him a secondary jump. He discovered this ability when he was trying to get something off of a high shelf back at the monastery. He grabbed the pipe and got ready to continue his ascension.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Sonic sat in the teachers lounge, looking over the students papers. None of the students could see them as they climbed thanks to the tinted windows. Team Chaotix returned from a coffee run as Team Dark leader Shadow the Hedgehog teleported in. He grabbed one of the cups out of the drink tray Espio the Chameleon carried. Not even three seconds passed before the adjoining door to the next room slammed open and Amy Rose entered. The resulting shockwave caused a loose pipe outside to break away. Sonic stifled a chuckle as Dark fell past the window. Sonic held up his finger, telling Amy to hold whatever thought she had. A couple seconds passed and a raven dove past the window after Dark.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sonic chuckled, "Hey Tails, what's that raven's name?"

Tails flipped through the papers and picked one up.

"Nevermore," he said, "though it says here that she likes to be called Nina."

"Mark her down as the flight member of Dark's team." Sonic instructed.

Shadow picked up an electronic clipboard with team data on it. The teams were organized based on the speed students, as speed members were the team leaders more often than not. Shadow pulled a stylus out of the top of the clipboard and wrote Nevermore in the empty slot below Dark's information. After a few moments, Nina's information popped up in the slot and Shadow pressed the Update icon in the bottom right corner.

"It figures that the student you notice first is also the first to get a teammate," Shadow scoffed as he put the clipboard back on the table.

"Now," Sonic turned to Amy, "what's on your mind?"

"First, you didn't come to my wedding!" She snapped at him.

"Had more important things to do that day, Espio can vouch for me."

"Second, you send an Omochao to deliver my invitation to teach at the academy, during my honeymoon!"

"Actually, that was Tails."

"Finally, you don't talk to me for six years! And when you finally stop giving me the silent treatment, it's to tell me that you're dating my best friend, who only came of age three years ago!"

"..." Sonic stared at her, "I got nothing. I asked her out in a moment of impulse and she said yes. Things just progressed from there."

The door opened at that moment and Cream stepped in. Everyone looked at her, even Shadow peeked out the corner of his eye. She wore a simple orange dress, tied around the waist with a blue ribbon.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" She asked, seeing the look of rage and betrayal on Amy's face.

"No," Sonic assured her, "but you should leave Amy alone until she cools down."

Cream nodded and hurried past Amy, not making eye contact. She picked up hers and Sonic's coffees and sat down beside him. Everyone else took their drinks and sat down, going through with their own work as Team Sonic resumed looking through the papers.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,..,.,.,,,,,,,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hi Komaki," Dark said as he and Nina reached her, "this is Nina, we're teammates now!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Komaki greeted.

"Likewise," Nina responded.

"Ok. Bye Komaki," Dark jumped up to the next ledge.

"See you later," Nina said before following Dark.

The two scaled the academy faster together. A few minutes passed and Dark could see the top. He could also see a girl in the power group scaling in a straight line. The girl made to punch a wall, but struck a window instead.

"Uh-oh, Nina!" Dark quickly curled up into a ball and Nina shot him up with her wing. She then shot up after him with a fierce flap of her wings.

Dark struck the side of the school, using the impact to amplify his ice powers, creating an ice platform for the girl to land on when she lost her footing. Dark flipped up onto the platform as Nina landed on it. They walked over to the girl. She was a brown furred fox.

"Hey," Darkness offered his hand, "I'm Dark and this is Nina. What's your name?"

"Alexandria," she took his hand, "guess I found my team."

"Welcome aboard," Nina said enthusiastically.

Dark hopped up to a nearby service box and used the momentum to propel himself, the girls following suit. The warp ring ahead of them spun slowly in the air. They jumped through and found themselves in a classroom.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Nina commented.

"You wish!" A girl exclaimed, causing them to turn around.

It was an all girl team, or that's what Dark could only guess considering the fact that the one in the power uniform was a small robot with a female frame. The speed member was a red quilled porcupine and the flight member was a pink falcon.

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

"You can call us Team Amazon," the porcupine stated pompously.

"Well then you can call us Team Blizzard," Alexandria shot back.

"What?" Dark and Nina looked at her.

"As far as I know, Dark is the only one of us with actual powers, so it fits. Don't you agree?"

"Well we don't have anything better." Nina said as the two looked at Dark.

"Uh," Dark thought for a moment to see if he had any better names, but thought of none, "ok, Team Blizzard it is."

"Then we'll see you in class, Team Blizzard," the porcupine said in a mocking tone before she and her team left.

 **Next chapter, we're getting into my chapters. If they're not the best, send feedback, but go easy on me, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

After their encounter with team Amazon, Dark, Nina and Alex went to find a seat. "Dark!," Komaki called from behind them, "over here!" "Who's that?" Alex asked. "That's Komaki," Dark replied, "she's my roommate. Let's go say hi."

The three went over to Komaki and her two teammates. One of them was a male brown furred fox with glasses and a strong resemblance to Tails. The other was a blonde furred cat who was wearing a purple collared cape and a black hairband. "Hi," Dark said, feeling akward, " I'm Dark, and these are my teammates Nina and Alex." "Nice to meet you Dark," the fox said, "I'm Meters. Tail's cousin." "YOU'RE related to prof. Tails?!" Nina asked in shock. "Sure am," Meters replied proudly, "I have a birth certificate and a DNA test in my bag to prove it." "Wow," Nina replied in shock, "just, wow." "So, what's you're name?" Dark asked the cat, trying to change the subject before someone went into fan girl mode. The cat was silent, as if deciding should he answer the question or not. "I'm Leo" he said quietly after a minute. Dark was suddenly feeling akward again. "It's nice to meet you Leo," Dark said. After that were a few more moments of silence. "So," Komaki said in a attempt to break the silence, "have you guys decided on a team name yet?" "Sure have," Alex answered, "we're team Blizzard. I came up with the name myself." "That's a cool name, no pun intended, "Meters replied, "We're team Emblem. Leo came up with it after we figured out that we all like Fire Emblem Awakening. Pretty brilliant if you ask me." "It's nothing too special." Leo replied, clearly embarased. "It is a cool name Leo," Dark said, "You shouldn't be so modest." Leo face turned bright pink. "Thank you." he said.

Before they could say anything else, a loud laughter could be heard in the background. When Dark turned around, he saw that the source of the laughter was team Amazon chatting with a purple pika. "Who are they?" Komaki asked. "I'm not sure about the pika, "Alex said in a slightly bitter tone, "but those girls are team Amazon. We ran into them earlier. We don't know their names, but they are pretty mean." "They are a little mean," Leo said softly, "but Carmaleta is nice, if not a bit over protective." "Which one's Carmaleta?" Nina asked, "and how do you know them?" "Carmaleta's the pika," Leo said, "she's my step-sister. The other three live in the same neighbourhood as me." "What!?" Nina and Dark asked, not believing that Leo lived in the same area as those girls. "It's true," Leo said, recognising the disbelief, "they were bullies to all of the really smart kids and their siblings. Carmaleta was the only reason they left me alone most of the time. "Did she do something to them?" Dark asked. "Mm-um," Leo replied, smiling a little a the memory, "the third time they picked on me, Carmaleta went over to all three of their houses, gave them a huge telling of and then told their parents." "It sounds like she's a good big sister." Alex said. "She is," Leo replied, "but she can be overprotective. When she heard I was coming to the academy, she signed up just to keep me safe." "Still sounds better than being an only child." Meters said, "and I can't believe none of us asked this earlier, but what are their names?" "The porcupine is Jill, the falcon's Nephenee, and the robot is Titania," Leo said quite quickly. Then their was another akward silence. "Hey," Dark said, having an idea, "let's see if we can find some seats so we can all sit together." "Sounds good," Komaki said, "let's go find some seats!"

The two teams found seats in the first two rows, with team blizzard taking the first row, and team Emblem right behind them. Most of the teams were out still standing up talking to people, but that changed pretty quickly. "Alright," an even toned but firm voice said from outside, "I'll be coming in in ten seconds, and anyone still out of their seats will get homework while the rest of the class gets none." Dark couldn't believe how fast everyone sat down. "I guess they really don't like homework." Alex said. "True that!" Meters replied. As soon as he had said this, the person from outside came in. "OMG!" Nina whispered excitedly, "It's Shadow!" She wasn't wrong. Shadow the Hedgehog was standing right their at the front of the classroom. "Alright," Shadow said, "good job making it through initiation. You'll be happy to hear that they'll be no classes today..." "YES!" pretty much the whole class, including Meters, Nina and Alex shouted. "Can you let Mr. Shadow finish, please?" a human girl wearing a blue dress and had light blonde hair in a ponytail said, who Dark also noticed was sitting next to Carmaleta and Gregor from this morning. "Thank you Taylor," Shadow said to the girl,"now, as I was saying, their are no classes today so you can look around the school, and know what's where. But first, I need to give you all an explination as to what's happening this year."


	7. Chapter 7

Dark was shocked, and so was everyone else, evident by the whispering. "Alright, Quiet!" Shadow yelled, which shut everyone up. "Okay," Shadow said, "now, I was just saying that we needed to go over some things. I'll take all questions afterwords. But first, I want everyone to pick a team captain and a team name. Once you've done that, come up to me and tell me your team name, then stay at the front of the class. I'll explain why once everyone's done this." "Ok, I didn't know that initiation would inclued a talk that's as confusing as the Legend of Zelda timeline," Meters said, a little baffaled. "Legend of Zelda?" Dark asked confused. Everyone gave him a suprised look. "um.." Meters started to say, "it's only one of.." "If not THE most famous video game franchise of all time." Alex finished for him. "That's what I was gonna say!" They said symontaniusly. "I've never even heard of a video game," Dark explained, "Back where I grew up, there wasn't much technology, so I don't know this stuff." "My friend," Meters told him, "we are going to be playing a lot of video games this next couple of days."

After that, the two teams decided to have Dark and Meters as their team captains. The two went up to Shadow and once they told him their team names, they went over to the rest of team captains. The only two over there at the moment were Jill and Carmaleta. Now that Dark had a good look at Carmaleta, he noticed that her skirt was pulled up almost far enough to see her panties, and had a hole in her shirt, showing a good bit of her boobs. "Whoa." Meters said in shock, and Dark could swear that his eyes were turning into hearts. "Hello there darlings," Carmaleta said in a slightly seductive voice, "glad to see you could join us." "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too georgous," Meters said, then tried to correct himself, "I mean hot stuff, I mean sexy, I mean!..." "Sorry about him," Dark said, "he just thinks you look nice. I'm Dark, by the way, and that's Meters." "Nice to meet you both," Carmaleta replied, "and correct me if I'm wrong, but were you two hanging out with my little brother earlier?" "Yes, we've met Leo," Dark answered, "Meters is on his team. We've heard some things about you, Carmaleta." "Looks like he saved me the trouble of introducing myself." Carmaleta said and laughed a little. "Can you three keep it down!," Jill said, "some of us our trying to plan ahead and study!" "Fuck off, Bitch!" Meters said back, obviously regaining his composure. "I Is something w wrong?," a voice that was shyer than Leo's said. Dark looked at the speaker and it turns out to be a blue furred bat girl with a fringe covering her left eye. "Everything fine," dark said, reasuring her, "do you mind telling us your name?" "Ally," She said quietly. "Hey," Meters said, coming over with Carmaleta, "later on we have to introduce you to our friend Leo. You'll get along great." "Um, Okay?" Ally replied, confused.

A minute later, all of the team captains were over. "Okay," Shadow said once everyone was there, "I've put your team names into a bag. I want all of the team captains to come over and take one one out of the bag. Don't read it yet though." "Dose anyone else think that this is taking too long?" Carmaleta asked in a whisper. "You have no idea." Meters whispered back. Dark reached the front of the line and pulled a piece of paper out of it, with Meters, Caramleta and Ally doing so after him. "Has everyone gotten a piece." Shadow asked once the last person had went. "Yes." everyone said, though not at the same time. "Ok, now I want you to go over to the team captain that is on your piece of paper," Shadow told them, "if you don't know who that teams captain is, then come over to me and I'll tell you." Dark looked at his slip and it said _team Revolution._ "Team Revolution?" Dark asked himself. "Oh!" Carmaleta said excitedly to him, "that's my team, darling, so your with me." "Ok," Dark replied and went over to her, relived that he hadn't gotten team Amazon. "Now," Carmaleta said, "it says that I've gotten _team Emblem_. " "oh oh oh!" Meters called before Dark could say anything, "That's my team. And it says I've got team Blizzard, so it looks like we're all a big team." "I'm guessing team Blizzard is Dark's team?" Carmaleta asked. "That's us," Dark told her, "and did you guys see which team Ally got?" The two of them shock their heads, and Dark looked behind him, he saw a nervous Ally with salmon feathered male dove and Jill. "Oh no," Dark said, feeling sorry for her.

Before he could dwell on it more, Shadow decided to start talking again. "Now every one has found their captains, I want the rest of the class to go over to their captains. And please do it fast." he told them. The rest of the class got up and went to their captains. Carmaleta hugged Leo as soon as he got over and Dark met the Taylor girl from earlier, only noticing now that her ponytail resembled a pineapple. Nina noticed too, but before she could make a comment, Shadow spoke up. "Now," he started, "the reason I've had you're teams team up, is because from now on you'll be working with your team as well as two other teams, and before anyone comments, save the questions until I'm finished please. Now, the reason we've decided to do this is because while working with your team is important, it's also important that you get along with other teams, so we decided on this. You'll take your classes with these teams and will learn to get along with them. And it's important that you do get along with your teammates and your partner teams, because how well you work with them will play a big part in your final grade, and in deciding if you will return next year, or be sent home." "WHAT?!," everyone in the class said after this statement. Dark couldn't believe it, he might not be aloud back next year! And the same went for Nina, Alex, Meters, Komaki, Leo, Carmaleta, Ally, and everyone else. "I know your shocked!." Shadow told them, "but your final grades will be judged and the two teams with the lowest score will not be invited back for the second year. You'll all have plenty of chances to earn point for your final grade, either by doing really well in a subject, working well with your team and helping others, among things. If you do something bad like cutting class or being out past the 10 p.m. curfew, will make you loose points for your whole team. Now, that's about everything I need to go over. Before you leave come up to my desk and I'll give you a scedual. If you have and questions, saty back and I'll answer them, got it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've just been really busy ant the next chapter is a long one. I'll get it out as soon as I can. I hope everyone understands. Bye:}**


	9. Chapter 9

After they grabbed their sceduals, team Blizzard, team Emblem and team Revolution walked out of the classroom and hung around in the hallway outside for a while. No one said it, but it was clear that they were all nervous. What if they were the ones who had to leave at the end of the year. after a while, Leo of all people decided to speak up.

"Guys," he started to say a bit quietly, "I know we're all nervous, but look at it this way. We were all going to try our best at the academy anyway. Now we just have more motivation to try. That way if we do end up getting kicked out, at least we can say that we did our best, and that's all we can do." "Well said little brother." Carmaleta told him, impressed. "Nice one, Leo" Nina told him. "I think we all needed that" Dark told him, then he realised something "guys, we should probably take a look around the academy so we know what's where." "Good thinking Dark" Alex said, "let's go in groups of three so we can cover more ground. Any objections?" After a minute with no one interupting, Alex spoke up again. "Good. Okay, so Dark, Komaki and Taylor you check out the third classroom floor, aka two floors above us. Carmaleta, Leo and Nina, you check the second classroom floor. Meters and Gregor, you're staying on this floor with me. Any questions?" "One" Meters said, "are you related to a drill sargent?" "Yeah, my uncle's one," Alex told him, "why did you ask?" "Oh, no reason" Meters said inocently. "now lets get going. We'll regroup at dinner, sounds good?" After everyone agreed to this, the mini teams split up to look around the school.

 **Dark's group**

"Are you kidding me?!" Komaki said in disbelief at what Taylor had just said, "you're brother was a student at the first year of the academy?!" "Not kidding." Taylor replied, "and he was in one of the top teams." "Wow," Komaki said awestruck,"that is so cool." Dark looked at the two girls he smirked a little. once they got out of the elevator and looked at a few classrooms, Taylor had started telling some pretty impressive stories about her home life, and Komaki was loving all of them. "Hey guys look," Dark said to the girls, "I found the gym. Wanna take a look?" "Okay," Taylor said, " but we shouldn't take too long. We don't want to miss dinner." The three went inside, and were impressed and a little shocked at all the equipment. Dark got over the shock pretty quickly and took a look around to see if anyone else was in there. Suprisingly enough, there were only two people in the gym besides themselves. One was training on what looked like an obstical course on the celling, so he couldn't really see what he looked like besides that he was red, and the other was a female albino dingo with neon pink eyes in a power uniform watching the person on the celling. Seeing as Taylor and Komaki were trying out some of the equipment on the other side if the gym, he decided to talk to the dingo.

"Hey," Dark said to her, noticing that her gloves had holes in there palms, "I'm Dark, and you are?" The ding looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "Marrow" she told him before looking back at the celling. "Nice to meet you Marrow." Dark said, felling aquward for at least the third time since he came to the academy. "So, why are you watching that guy on the obstical course? Is he on your team?" "Ha," Marrow said, not looking at him this time, "Knuckles the Echidna on MY team! I wish!" "THAT'S Knuckles!" Dark said in shock. "Yep," Marrow told him "he came not long after me. Don't tell him, but I've kinda been watching him this whole time." "It's okay," Dark told her "I wont tell" "Thanks," Marrow told him. The two sat in silence for a minute before Dark decided to speak up again. "So," he asked Marrow, "who are you're teammates?" Marrow was silent for a minute before answering. "Their names are Oceania Fox and Ally Rose." "Ally?," Dark said, rembering the girl he met earlier with the same name, "is she a blue furred bat girl?" "That's her," Marrow told him, "I take it you've already met?" "We talked earlier," Dark replied, then thought of something, "sorry if this sounds rude, but why did you pick Ally as the team captain? You just seem to fit the role better." "They did want me to be the team captain" Marrow said after a minute, "they made that clear before we even had to decide. They named the team after my powers." "You're powers?" Dark asked, confused. "Our team's name is team Skeletal, try to figure it out from there," Marrow told him, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about it, "anyway, I don't like extra attention and, though you wouldn't know it by looking at her, Ally's a beast when it comes to combat and a great EX gear rider, so I gave the position to her." "Wow," Dark said, suprised at what he just heard. "Hey," Dark started to say to her, "I'm going over to my friends, so you can come over if you want?" Marrow as expected, took a few minutes to think about it before answering. "Why not," she told him, "but if you're friends start bugging me, I'm leaving." "Fair enough," Dark replied while standing up, "You're going to like them, I promise."

 **Meter's group**

Meanwhile, Meters, Alex and Gregor had found finished looking around the floor, and now were just waiting in the ginormous library until dinner. They sat in silence before Meters decided to say something.

"Okay, I don't want to sit in silence for ages so maybe we should learn some things about each other." he told them. "You're right Meters," Alex told him, "I'll start us off. Before I came to the academy I lived on South Island. Your turn guys." "I've been all over," Gregor told them,"My dad's in the navy so we move a LOT. I've been in every country in the U.F. at least once, Spagonia, Shamar, and even in Atabat for a while." "Wow," Meters told him,"that's so cool. I've only been to Station Square and Westopolis. Central city if you count where I was born." "See," Alex said,"we know each other better already. Gregor, you ask a question this time." "Okay," Gregor replied, "my favorite of Sonic adventures is the Chaos incident. The idea of fighting a giant water monster sound so cool, I've read all the news stories about it at least a dozen times."

"Well, trust me, you'd be singing a different tune if you were there," Meters told him somewhat angrily, "my family was living there at the time and that incident it's the reason why we had to move, WHICH, in turn got us caught up in the mess of the Black Arms incident!" "Sweet mother of Chaos!," Alex said in shock, "Meters, HOW the heck are you still alive!" "A lot of good luck, I guess," Meters said in a sad tone, making it clear that they had brought up bad memories. "Meters... I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't know." Gregor said to him. "It's fine," Meters replied, cheering up a little, "after all, if those things never happened, I would of never decided to start helping people and went to join the academy, so SOME good came out of them, at least." Alex smiled a little. "Hey," Alex said, "it's getting a bit late, do you guys want to head over to the cafeteria and wait for the others, or stay here for a little bit longer." "I'm game for staying a while longer," Gregor said, "Meters?" "Let's keep playing" Meters said happily, "And I believe it is my turn to ask a question"

 **Carmaleta's group**

"I can't believe how big the home EC room was!," Nina said happily, "and the music room looked super fancy. I can't wait for class tomorrow!" Carmaleta, Nina and Leo had finished looking at their floor and were heading over to the cafeteria for dinner. "You can say that again darling," Carmaleta told her." "It dose look cool," Leo said, "I wish we had time to look at the library though." "I'll take you down to have a look after dinner sweetie," Carmaleta told him in a very doting way. "Thank you" Leo said, a bit imbarased that Nina had seen him being treated like a mother treats her child.

Nina was giggling a little before she saw who was standing at the cafeteria entrance. Right next to the entrance was Jill and a girl fox in a speed uniform with a green mussel and tail tip, blonde fur and red hair. "Uh oh," Nina said, "guys, we have trouble." "Oh no," Leo said, hiding behind Carmaleta as soon as he sees Jill. "It's alright, Leo," Carmaleta tells him, "I'll make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. I'll be right back." As soon as she says this, she walks over to see what's going on.

"Leave me alone!" Jill pretty much shouts at the fox girl. "Not until you apologise for spilling your soup and milk all over my new bag!" the girl replies. "It looked hideous anyway," Jill told her, "at least now you can't see that horendus pattern on it." "How DARE you!" the girl shouts angrily at her, "this bag was from my father, who I barely see anymore because of my parents splitting up, and you think you have a right to call it ugly!" "Take a chill pill, drama queen," Jill tells her smugly, "I'm just telling the truth and not being blinded by sentimental value." "That's enough Jill," Carmaleta says, having enough of this, "apologise right now or I'm reporting you to the first teacher I see." "Carmaleta!" Jill said, looking a bit terrified, "okay kid, I'm sorry, now I'm going!" With that, Jill runs into the cafeteria like her life depends on it. "Hmph," Carmaleta huffs before turning her attention to the girl, "I hope that gets her off your back for a while. Come on guys." Nina and Leo come out once she says this, with Nina trying to clean the bag a little, while Leo goes over to the girl. "Are you okay?" Leo asks her. "I'm fine, now at least," the girl says, "I'm Oceania by they way. And you are?" "Leo," He replies, "the girl that came to your recuse is my half sister Carmaleta and the girl trying to clean your bag is Nina." "Nice to meet you guys," Oceania replied, "hey, my teams partnered up with team Amazon, and I don't want to deal with that again just yet, so can I sit with you guys?" "Sure," Nina tells her,giving Oceania her almost totally clean bag, "the more the merrier. Come on." After that the four went inside to meet up with the others.

 ** _Autors notes_**

 ** _I'm sorry this took so long, hopefully the next chapter wont take as much time, and I hope it was worth the wait. And, sorry guys, but the OC submission is clossed, but if I do need more in the future, I'll reopen the submissions. That's all for now, bye._**


	10. Chapter 10

Once inside, the four couldn't believe how big the cafeteria was. It was at least 3 times the size of the classroom they were in earlier, ant it was pretty big to begin with.

"Hey guys," Nina said, "I see the others, come on!" After that Nina ran off. "H hey!," Leo said starting to run after her, "wait for us!" Pretty quickly the three teams met up. "So," Dark said, "did you have looking around?" "You bet,"oh, and by the way, guys, this is Oceania. Jill was picking on her so she's going to be sitting with us. Is that alright." "Sure thing" Dark and Komaki said simontaniously, causing them to blush. "Those two are so cute!," Alex whispered to Meters. "Definatly," Meters replied, before speaking up again in a normal voice, "so Dark, where's you're new friend." "Marrow's in the bathroom," Dark replied, "she'll be here in a sec. By the way, Oceania, are you by any chance on team Skeletal?" "Yeah, why?" Oceania answered. "Hey guys." Marrow said coming over. "That's why." Dark answered Oceania.

"Marrow," Oceania asked confused, "what are you doing here?" "Me, Dark, Komaki and Taylor hung out in the gym later, so they invited my to sit over here." Marrow replied in a strait forward way, "and just ignore those Amazon jerks. So, what's for dinner?" "We're not sure," Alex told her, "we haven't seen a place where we could order yet." "Well we'd better get some food soon," Meters replied, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." "Well," Nina said, "we did miss breakfast AND lunch, so I think every one is hungry at this point."

After a murmur of agreement, tablets with the academy logo on them came out of the table. "Okay," Dark said, confused, "what the HECK is that!?" "Wait," Oceania said, confused, "you've never seen a tablet before?" "Is that what it's called?" Dark asked, which caused everyone in the group to either face palm or giggle, as well as make Dark blush in embaresment. "Okay, that's enough guys," Komaki said after seeing Dark's tomato red muzzle, "I think the question we should be asking is why tablets is popping out of tables." "I know!" Meters said holding the tablet, "It's the menu! Looks like we're ordering our food." "How did you figure that out so quickly?" Taylor asked, a little baffled. "Easy," Meters replied, "I turned it on and then, BAM, menu." Dark sighed at how ridiculous his friend was being, and saw that Marrow, Oceania and Komaki were giving simlear reactions, Leo and Taylor just looked baffled, and everyone else was giggling at Meters and their faces.

After the eleven had ordered, they decided to play a game. "Oh," Nina said, "I have a good idea!" "What is it?" Leo asked her. "I'll explain in a sec," Nina told the now confused group, "but first, I need to get something. BRB." With that, Nina ran off. "Dose anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Taylor asked, nervous as to what Nina had planned. Dark, along with everyone else besides Meters and Gregor, all quickly said yes or agreed in some fashion. "Good," Taylor said, "glad it's not just me." The second she finished her sentence, Nina came back with eleven straws. "Umm," Gregor asked her, "is your idea drawing straws?" "Sorta," Nina said, "let me explain. Okay, so all of the straws have something on the bottom of them. One of them is coloured navy, and the rest have numbers on them." "This sounds familiar" Carmaleta said, trying to figure out where she had heard these rules before. "Anyway," Nina continued, "whoever draws the navy straw is the leader. The leader has to order someone to do something by calling out a number then giving the order. But, here's the kicker, the number stays secret until the leader gives the order. And if the leader is unhappy with who they gave the order too, then too bad, because no changing your mind and only one order per turn. So, who's in." "Me!" Meters and Gregor said simontaneousley. "What the heck," Alex said, "I'm in too. What's the worst that could happen?" "I'll play," Dark said, not wanting to be left out. "Me too" Komaki said. "I'll play if you play." Taylor said to Leo. "Okay then," Leo said, blushing. "If Leo's playing, I'm playing" Carmaleta said, still trying to figure out why Nina's game sounded so familiar. "Beats being bored," Oceania said, "Marrow, you playing?" "Might as well," Marrow said, sounding bored, "the foods isn't going to be here for a while, so I might as well. "Great, everyone's playing," Nina said happily, "so now, draw!" Dark, along with everyone else, drawed straws, and Dark got number 6. 'looks like I'm not the leader this round.' he thought to himself, then remembered to keep his number hidden, pulled it closer to his chest.

"Okay," Nina said, "who's the leader?" "That would be me," Gregor said, "and are there any rules as to what we can and can't do?" "As long as it it isn't something that could kill or badly hurt someone," Nina told him, "anything goes." "That's all I needed to hear," Gregor said, "I order number 7 to kiss me on the lips!" This got him slapped by Taylor. "Seriously!?" she told Gregor, "you could've picked anything else!" "What," she said anything goes." "It's alright darling," Carmaleta told Taylor," Number 7 is me, so I'll do it, but you owe me Gregor." "Yeah, whatever," he told her, overjoyed that he got the sexy pika "just please do it!" Carmaleta giggled as she went in and gave Gregor a quick but pretty intense kiss, then pulled away. "Did you enjoy that darling?" Carmaleta asked the rabbit. "I am never washing my lips again." Gregor said, clearly zoned out. "Okay," Nina said, "we can all agree that was interesting to say the least, but now it's time for round 2, so straws back in!" They drew straws again, and this time Dark got number 4. "Oh," Nina said, as if remembering something, "before the leader is anounced, each order has to be more extreme than the last. So, who's the leader?"

"Me," Komaki said sweating, "and the leader wants... number 4...to, give me...a piggy back ride." "Nice one," Nina said, "so, who's number 4?" Dark raised his hand, blushing like no tomorrow. "Okay then," Nina said, "Dark, let Komaki get on." "Sorry," Komaki said to Dark while getting on his back, "I thought Meters had that number." "It's fine," Dark told, "let's just get this over with." After a minute of Dark, giving Komaki a piggy back ride and making a complete fool out of themselves, the food arrived. "Phew," Marrow said, "saved by the food." After everyone had there ginormous meal, it was time to turn in. "And you know what that means," Meters moaned, "we've got class tomorrow." "Hopefully the teachers wont give us first day homework." Alex said. "*yawn* Night guys." Taylor said, heading to her dorm. Dark waved goodbye to the others and collapsed on his bed, with Komaki following as soon as she got into her PJ's. "Night." Komaki said to Dark before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark was running to the Gym. He was running late because he was making a suprise for his friends. "Damn it" Dark muttered to himself as he arrived at the gym, five minutes late. "Sir, I'm sorry I'm...," Dark started to say, but then noticed that there was no teacher in the room. This made team Amazon giggle at him before a cold glare from Carmaleta made them stop.

"What took you so long?" Nina asked a still embarased Dark. "I was making these" Dark said showing his friends why he got hold up. On a tray were ice pops with straws for handles. "Wait," Alex asked, "how did you get these?" "I froze over some juice boxes," Dark answered, "so, who wants one?" The second Dark said this everyone in the class minus everyone except Nephenee from team Amazon ran over to Dark and asked him for some, with the people he didn't know paying him for some. Thankfully, Dark made extra in case some of the ice pops melted, so there was enough to go around. "Mmm." Meters said, "this is good."

Pretty much as soon as everyone had finished and hidden their straws, the teacher for this class, Knuckles, walked in, and Dark could swear he saw Marrow's eyes turn into stars as soon as he came in. "Sorry I'm late," Knuckles told the class, "Tails took WAY to long at the staff meeting." Meters frowned at Knuckles poking fun at his cousin, but didn't say anything. "So," Knuckles continued,"to make up for this, I'm allowed to keep you guys until first break, sound good?" Everyone on the class said 'yes' in some fashion with Marrows agreement being the loudest. "Okay then," Knuckles said, "now, everyone center of the gym, NOW!" The shouting was followed by a quick but loud blow of a whistle, making everyone run to the center of the room. "Okay, so for today, I'm seeing what I have to work with, and before you start asking questions, let me explain," Knuckles said, recognising the class's confused faces, "I'm going to be having you fight someone in the class to see what level of skill you're on. For the rules, you're not allowed badly injure another student, and you can only win by A, knocking you're opponent out, which I don't recommend, B, get them out of the ring or C, you're opponent forfits, which they can only do after five minutes of combat. So, who's up first?"

"Me!" Marrow said while waving her hand in the air. "Alright Marrow, you're up." After fist-pumping and saying 'yes' Marrow went into the boxing-like-ring. "Anyone else?" Knuckles asked. when no one else volunteered, Knuckles spoke up again. "Alright then, I'll chose then. Ally, you're up." The blue furred bat girl sqeaked at the mention of her name and after a pat on the back from Oceania, went into the ring, and Dark only noticed now that the girls were wearing normal clothes, with Marrow wearing a white string top and black tracksuit bottoms, with Ally wearing goggles and a navy and white dress. "Okay, FIGHT!" Knuckles said.

As soon as the match started the two girls started circling each other, as if waiting for one of them to make the first move. After a few seconds, Marrow charged at Ally with a fist ready to punch her, but Ally put up a ice wall at the last second to protect her from the hit. "What the?" Komaki asked, "she has ice powers too!" "Marrow did say Ally was a great fighter," Dark told her, "I guess this is one of the reasons why." Back in the ring, Marrow had punched her way through the ice wall, only to see that Ally wasn't there. Marrow looked up to see that Ally was fling up to the top of the ring. Marrow smirked before aiming her left palm at Ally, followed by a snake of bones comming out. "What?!" everyone in the class said once they saw this. "I guess that's why they named their team Skeletal" Taylor said, still in shock. The bone snake, while leaving her left arm limp, grabbed Ally by the leg, dragging her down. Right before she hit the ground, Ally fired some ice blasts at Marrow, most of which she wasn't able to dodge in time, firing her to the edge of the ring. With a firce frown on her face, Marrow summoned her bones back, before firing them as homing shots. The bat girl was ready this time though, making an ice board and using it to get out of the way and grind the rope at the edge of the ring. Marrow, clearly getting desperate, used the bones from both her arms this time to form a blockcade to trip the girl up. While Ally did fall off her board, she quickly recovered by flying out of trouble, and , before Marrow could retaliate, summoned an ice flail and spun around with it. While Marrow did avoid it for a bit, she eventually got hit and the impact sent her flying to the other side of the gym. "Ouch," Meters said wincing, "that's gotta hurt."

"Marrow!" Ally said, running over, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I just panicked and," "YOU were panicking?!" Marrow asked wincing. "But it's okay , I promise." "That's good to hear," Knuckles said comming over with the rest of the class, "Marrow, you did a good job in the ring, and you were deninatly thinking things through,but you've gotta get faster with your reactions, so you can dodge better. Ally, that was better than I was expecting from you, and you definatly know what you're doing in the ring, but you've gotta get better control over your powers. Marrow could've broken something. Got it you two?" "Yes sir." the two girl said. "Good," Knuckles replied, "Ally, take Marrow down to the nurses office to make sure she's alright, then come back." "Yes sir." Ally said before helping Marrow to the nurses office.

"Alright," Knuckles said once the two had left, "who's up next?" This time pretty much everyone put there hands up, wanting to see who could top the chaos Ally created. "Okay then," Knuckles said, deciding who to pick, "Dawn, Leo, you're up." "Sir," Leo said quite nervous, "I don't think there's anyone in this class named Dawn." "I know," Knuckles said, "I was just using Taylor's last name, now, get in the ring you two!" Another whistle blow later and Taylor and Leo were in the ring. "P p please go easy on me" Leo said, terrified. "We'll see" Taylor said, pulling a weirdly shaped white stick from behind her back, while Leo grabbed a purple and black book. "and...FIGHT!" Knuckles said.

The second the match started, Taylor ran to the edge of the ring, before holding up the stick-thing like a bow and summoned a string and arrows, both glowing pure white. "Wow" Oceania said once she saw the bow. "It is pretty cool" Nephenee said, but quickly looked away to make it look like she didn't say anything. Taylor fired the arrow, then fired multiple more in quick succession, giving Leo little time to dodge, a good few hitting him. Taylor then pulled herself on the rings ropes, then quickly launched herself at Leo, her legs hitting him square in the stomach. "Ow..." everyone said, knowing that would leave a mark. Leo quickly fell to his knees in pain, then Taylor decided to get him out of the ring, but was shocked to see that he wasn't there. "Huh?" Taylor said confused. "He's getting back up!" a boy said pointing to the other side of the ring, where Leo was using the ropes to pull himself back up. "Woo who!" Carmaleta said. "Go Leo!" Meters and Komaki said together. Dark smiled at how the boy wasn't quitting because of the pain. "Hmph," Taylor said, "not bad, but now, have some of THIS!" Taylor quickly ran towards Leo, ready to whack him with her bow, but a flash of white light happened at the last second, and once it was gone, Leo was on the other side of the ring, smiling weakly. "He can teleport?!" the whole class, even Taylor said. "He was always good with magic" Carmaleta said. Taylor tried to shoot some arrows at Leo again, but he warped away at the last second, but this time before Taylor could attack again, Leo appeared right next to her and quickly tossed the bow out of the ring. "Sorry" Leo said quietly before opening the purple book and raising his hand into the air. Taylor ran toward Leo in an attempt to attack him, and landed a very strong punch to the face, but before she could strike again, a strong gust of wind began to push her away. "What the?" Taylor asked while trying to run back to Leo, but the wind was to strong, and soon Taylor fell over the rings ropes and onto the mats placed around it.

"That's my brother!" Carmaleta said, running up to Leo and gave him a hug. "Sis," Leo said meekly, "it hurts." "Right," Carmaleta said, letting go, "and don't worry, I'll make sure to give Taylor a good talking to for hurting you so badly." "How?" Taylor said, coming over with her now stringless bow in hand. "How did you do that?" "My...my mother was good with magic," Leo answered a bit embarased while also casting some spell that healed the deep cut on his shoulder made by Taylor's arrows,"she taught me how to use it." "Well..." Taylor started to say," Good match. Now I've got to try extra hard to beat you next time." This made Leo blush in embarasment, followed by Knuckles coming into the ring. "Not bad," he said, turning to Taylor first, "Taylor, you've got great talent with your bow, and can also handle melee fighting, but once you got a big enough lead, you got reckless and basically let Leo catch up. You need to not get cocky." "Yes sir" Taylor said, understanding where he was coming from. "As for you," Knuckles said, turning his attention to Leo," for the first part of the match, you barely did anything and let Taylor beat you up. Why?" "Sometimes my spells don't work," Leo said embarased, "I didn't want to risk it." "Well then," Knuckles said putting his hand on his shoulder, "looks like what you need to work on is confidence. If you don't, you're going to keep freezing up like you did in there, got it?" "Yes sir." Leo told him.

"Alright," Knuckles said, getting the attention of the students praising both sides, "I know that was a good match, but we need to keep going. So, who's next?" Once again, everyone put their hands up. "Alright then," Knuckles said, happy to have so many volunteers, "I choose, ... Hedgehog, girl Dusk, you're both up." Dark realised that he had been picked and ran into the ring, followed by Carmaleta. "Oh," Carmaleta said," I didn't expect to be fighting you Dark. But anyway, let's give it our all, okay?" "You bet." Dark said smirking, getting into a battle stance and seeing that Carmaleta's normal clothes were a no sleeved purple top that shows a LOT of her clevage, shorts that basically look like underwear, and black flats. Carmaleta, giving a smirk, pulled an axe from... somewhere and getting ready. "Okay," Knuckles said, whistle ready, "FIGHT!" A blow of the whistle later, the two charged at each other.

 **A.N:  
Yeah, I'm doing a cliffhanger. But only because I've been really busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to write. Part 2 will be out as soon as I can though. And sorry for taking so long to update. I've just started school again and I'm having a hard time to find a good time to write. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time**


	12. Chapter 12

The second the whistle blew, Carmaleta charged at Dark and slashed down her axe, with Dark barely blocking it with his arm blades before it hit him. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Carmaleta lifted her axe up and started to spin around with it. Dark quickly jumped up and homing attacked her in the head, making her fall back with Carmaleta kicking Dark away when he got close to her. Dark got knocked back but recovered by spin-dashing of the rings ropes into Carmaleta, who blocked using her axe, which sent them both skidding. Dark decided to try something else, so he waited for Carmaleta to try and hit him, dodged the strike just in time then round-housed kicked her in the head. He could swear he heard everyone in the class cringe after that move.

"heh, Not bad Dark," Carmaleta said in an oddly seductive tone, "now it's my turn to play." Before Dark could even think about what that meant, Carmaleta spun her axe again, but before Dark could dodge, he was hit by some kind of lightning magic that kept him in place long enough for the female pika to hit him with her axe. Once Dark appeared to be down, Carmaleta picked him up and went over to the edge of the ring to make him ring out. Before she could though, Dark recovered enough to spin-dash out of the ring, making Carmaleta ring-out with him.

"Not bad you two," Knuckles said coming over, "you both have some promise. Dark,you know how to come up with plans in the ring, which is a good thing. But, that was a risky move you did at the end, and while it paid off, I want you to get better with blocking so you don't have to try something like that again." "Understood sir" Dark told him. "And Carmaleta," Knuckles said moving on to said pika, "you definatly know what you're doing, and you're pretty strong to use that axe, but in future I want you to try and find some other ways to attack that won't slow you down." "You got it sir." she replied in her usual slightly seductive voice. Once Knuckles picked the next two to fight, two people that they don't know, team blizzard, emblem and revolution started talking.

"That fight was great you two!" Komaki said while hugging Dark, who she backed away from blushing. "Thanks" Dark replied, a little red himself. "Looks like we have a family of magic users here," Meters said gesturing to Leo and Carmaleta, "you two are awesome!" "I I'm not that good," Leo said a little red, "C Carmaleta is better than m me at fighting." "Oh, don't be so modest darling," Carmaleta said hugging her step brother, "you're at least three times better than I am when it comes to magic. Besides, YOU actually managed to win your match, I tied. Oh, while I'm on that subject, that was a good game Dark." "Thank you," Dark replied, "you're a really good fighter." "Well," Alex said, "I think we can all agree we have some great fighters on our team. Now I'm just hoping we're not just all brawn and now brains." This made us laugh a little, which got us some weird looks, but none of us really noticed.

After a while, the only two that haven't sparred yet are Komaki and Alex, so Knuckles said they have a match before we all break for lunch. Once the two got in the ring, Knuckles blew his whistle and the two started fighting. Alex started up by blade kicking Komaki, but she managed to dodge and pulled out a pair of fans which she launched at Alex before coming back like boomerangs. Alex managed to dodge the fans before launching herself at Komaki with a kick. Komaki, ducking just in time to dodge, had Alex hit the ring's rope which sent her flying all over the ring. "Haha! Check out the human pinball!" Jill mocked. "Shut up Jill!" everyone minus Knuckles and her teammates said to her, and even then Knuckles shot her an unimpressed look. Once Alex stopped bouncing, she landed on her feet fairly gracefully before attacking Komaki with a quick series of punches and kicks so Komaki couldn't dodge most of them. Once she did that, Alex jumped up and attempted to down kick Komaki, but she got out of the way just in time, and thinking quickly, grabbed Alex's leg followed by spinning her around once or twice. Once Komaki let go, the still dizzy Alex attempted to kick Komaki again, but she dodged and Alex flung herself out of the ring.

"Are you two okay?" Dark said running over to help Alex get to her feet and help her get back in the ring with a bruised Komaki. "I'm fine," Alex said,leaning against the ropes " just really dizzy after all that spinning." "I'm fine too," Komaki told him, "just a bit sore." "Well since you're both okay," Knuckles said, "I just have to say that was a good way to end the class. Alex, you're a great fighter and you definatly have strenght, but just charging into battle without and resembleance of a plan is a bad idea. I learned that the hard way. So I want you to work on being a bit more strategic in the ring." "Yes sir," Alex said standing up straight again. "As for you Komaki, you have the opposite issue, "Knuckles continued,"you're a very fast thinker in the ring and can use that to your advantage, but you don't have that much power to back it up. What I need you to do is work on getting stronger, okay." "Yes sir," Komaki answered. "Good," Knuckles said smiling before blowing his whistle again, "alright, that's it for today. I'll be seeing you all again this Friday for the last three classes, and the gym is always open until curfew so I want you to be trying to get better at what I suggested. One more thing, the two people you fought today, they're your sparring partners for the rest of the term, so whenever we have sparring practice or partner exercises, those are the people you're working with. Got it?" "Yes sir" everyone in the class said in some fashion. "Good, now break!" After one more blow of the whistle the class went out for they're first lunch break.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys. In case your wondering why the newest chapter got replaced with this, well its because there were so many continuity errors in this universes timeline that I'd have to do the whole chapter again just to fix them all. And, in all honesty, in regards to this story, I've officially gone into writers block as it took me several months to essentially come up with a filler chapter. So with this Authors Notes, Darkness 593, you can have the story back, cause I'm out of ideas. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
